Max's Wish
by MFINGA681114
Summary: Max makes a huge mistake when she wishes to have never had wings. Now the flock is living a normal life. When Angel and Gazzy are abused in their new home guilt over takes Max. She will never forgive herself if something happens to them.
1. Max's Mistake

This is about 1 week after you last saw the flock…. This is the sequel to Ready, Set, Fly.

Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the flock wished for their wings to disappear. Well this is that story.

FYI: I don't own Maximum Ride that would be JP's job… As for the plot this is my idea.

-Max's POV-

"Fang!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was upstairs with blue paint in my hair... yeah you read that right. I heard footsteps pounding up the stairs. I was scowling at the kids when Fang got there.

"What… oh." Fang said as he turned around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, he just stared at us.

"When I said watch them while I was at the store… that did not mean help them build a paint ball bomb." I said turning around to stare at Fang. I crossed my arms over my chest while Fang looked behind me at the kids.

"Who told I helped?" Fang asked. I rolled my eyes. They must have planned that because Angel pointed up at Iggy who was standing behind her, Iggy pointed at Gazzy who was standing by Angel, Gazzy pointed at Nudge who was standing behind him, and Nudge was pointing at Angel. I just looked at Fang. Fang shrugged. "They were bored; it was either that or a stink bomb… I also told them to use it outside." Fang said glaring at the kids. I let out a sigh, and turned back to the kids.

"Okay… I'm going to go get this paint out of my hair. You guys are going to clean the paint off of my walls and Iggy you are going to make dinner." I said as I turned and walked into the bathroom.

3 showers later I walked down stairs and into the dining room to see the kids eating. Everyone fell quiet as I walked into the dining room with a towel around my head.

"Hey Max." Fang said walking into the dining room caring some cups with juice in them.

"Hey." I said "Fang can you come here." I walked into the kitchen and heard Fang come in after me.

"What's up?" Fang said. I turned to look at him then took the towel off of my head. Fang's eyes got bigger when he saw my blue hair. I scowled at him and put my hands on my hips.

"What kind of paint did you nimrods use?" I asked, taping my foot on the tile.

"Umm I don't know some paint Nudge had." Fang said. I felt my anger grow and I marched into the dining room.

"YOU USED HAIR DYE IN THE BOMB?" I yelled, then I saw all of them staring at me and Angel had her fork half way in her mouth.

"I don't know why do you ask?" Iggy said. I walked over to him and put his hand on my hair.

"Well what color is my hair?" I asked. Iggy's unseeing eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth but then decided to close it.

"Why didn't you guys tell me it was hair dye?" Iggy hissed still "petting" my hair. I pulled away to stare at Nudge.

"I don't know… Why does it matter." I just looked at Nudge then she jumped up from the table and I chased her around our house.

"Fang! Fang! Fang! Do something!" Nudge was screaming as she run up stairs then back down and into the kitchen.

"NUDGE!" I screamed at Nudge. I ran back down the stairs and into the kitchen after Nudge and ran into someone. I slipped and landed on my butt. "Watch where you're going, can't you see I'm in the middle of something!" I said looking up at Jeb. I looked around Jeb and saw Fang. "You unfroze him!" Fang pulled me off of the kitchen floor and I stood looking at Jeb.

"No. I just opened the closet door when I heard banging and that's what I found." Fang said. I gave him a look that said, well thanks for warning me!

"I like what you've done with your hair." Jeb said smiling. I then marched out of the kitchen with steam coming out of my ears. I looked at the kids.

"Have you guys ever thought of doing normal kids' stuff instead of building bombs?" I asked. Nudge sat down and smoothed her hair.

"We aren't normal kids. And how are we supposed to know what normal kids do? We grew up in a lab." Gazzy said.

"He has a point I mean if we were normal kids then maybe we would do normal stuff. I mean you Fang and Ig don't do normal teenage stuff." Angel said. Nudge looked appalled that she was not included in the teenage group.

"How do you know what normal teenagers do?" Fang asked as him and Jeb walked into the dining room.

"I don't but I can tell you what they don't do. They don't raise kids that are not related to them all of the time I mean they may babysit them but that does not mean they live with them 24/7, fight erasers, and they don't get into fights with scientist. But I'm guessing they do go shopping, go on dates, go to school, and have fun with friends. Last time I checked none of you guys did any of that." Angel said crossing her arms over her chest. I was going to say I've been on a date but decided not to.

"Okay you have a point… but that does not mean just because Fang, Iggy and I missed out on our childhood, that you guys should too. You guys have a wonderful life ahead of you. I bet you guys can have a great life." I said looking all of them over.

"Easy for you to say… you have a great life." Nudge said.

"What's the difference between my life and yours?" I asked.

"You have your whole life planed. You save the world, rule the world, and run the next generation." Nudge said. That made me mad…

"You think it's so easy, I don't even want to do all the stuff they have planned for me! You forgot to mention that I'm being forced into all that stuff! I have to go to Germany with Dylan, and then I have to save the world with another kid that I have to raise when I'm 15! Then I have to figure out how to run a bunch of brats who last time I saw them tried to kill me, Dylan and Angel. Yeah Nudge that sounds like a great life." I finished and just looked at the shocked face Jeb had.

"Max you should be thanking me." Jeb said… ok so yeah that made me kinda explode again.

"THANKING YOU? You're the one who did this to all of us. You're the one who took us from our homes, graphed wings onto our backs, threw us in dog crates, saved us only to then abandon us in the Rocky Mountains with no way of providing for ourselves! You're the one that made me take care of a 4 year old, a 6 year old, and a 9 year old when I was only 12! With only two other 12 year olds to help me, we had no idea what to do. It's a miracle we all lived to be the age we are! But oh yeah thank you, Thank you so flippin' much!" I yelled at Jeb.

"I gave all of you so much. I'm the reason you all can fly, I'm the reason you guys have powers, and I'm also the reason you are special." Jeb stood and just stared at me.

"Let me tell you something. Maybe I don't want to be special, maybe I don't want powers and maybe just maybe I don't want wings. That just proves my point you think we should be so thankful to you. But you really ruined our lives. Take Ig for example, he lost his sight because of you. And now you guys think you can give him powers to make up for that, but if you had just left him alone and sent him home with his family he would have never lost his sight. Iggy would not have to feel color; he would be able to _see _color. So don't give me that crap!" I said.

"What are you saying? You would give up wings and being special just to be normal?" Jeb said.

"YES! I want to be normal; I want a normal family, to go to a normal school, to not be stared at when I walk down the street. I wish you never took me from that hospital! I wish I never got graphed with wings." I yelled at Jeb. I rolled my eyes and ran up to my room. I heard someone running after, and I guessed it was Fang. I ran into my room and locked the door I sat on my bed just thinking facing towards the door and away from my window… Fang knocked but I was in no mood to let him in.

5 minutes later I heard tapping on my window the only thing was that my bedroom was on the 2nd floor. I turned around and saw Fang and the kids outside my window. I smiled and walked over to my window. I just looked at them. They were just flying outside and Fang was tapping the window. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy were smiling.

"You guys are nuts." I said shaking my head and walking over to the window to watch them.

"Well are you going to let us in? It's kinda cold out…" The Gasman said. I laughed and opened the window.

"We were worried about you." Nudge said as I helped her into my room. I took Angel's hand as she closed her wings and climbed into my room.

"Yep I'm sure you all were very worried." I said as Gazzy climbed into my room.

"Well Jeb was worried." Angel said quietly. I helped Ig through the window and looked at her.

"I'm sure he is." I grumbled as I sat down in a chair and crossed my arms. Fang climbed into my room and looked at the kids.

"He did mention something about your wish coming true." Angel said a little louder.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"Jeb said if you wanted to never have wings and to be a normal girl…" Angel paused and looked at Fang.

"Then he can do that for you. For all of us, we would still remember our past as mutants but we would not have wings and the people around us would think we had been there all their lives." Fang finished for Angel.

"I don't want you guys doing that just because of me." I said.

"We wouldn't… I want that too. I liked it when we were at school and no one knew who we were. I did not like being famous because of my wings." Nudge said sitting on my bed looking at me.

"Ok so you guys want to do this… let's take a vote. Anyone who wants to be normal raise your hand." I said, and everyone raised their hand, even Fang.

"So let's do this." Angel said.


	2. My new Nightmare

Okay so this is the Next day… What will happen no one knows… Seriously I'm having really bad writers block…

We were back at the school getting ready to become normal humans.

"Are you guys ready?" Jeb asked.

"Yep I'm ready what about you guys?" I asked everyone nodded and I looked at Fang. He had been really quiet… I mean he's always quiet but this was a bad kind of silent. I gave him a look, and he just shrugged it off. Jeb looked at us and smiled.

"What?" I asked Fang.

"I was just thinking what if something goes wrong." Fang said quietly so the others would not hear. I looked at the kids and smiled. They were all so excited, happier then I had seen them in a long time. I walked over to Fang and kissed his check.

"Everything will be fine." I said and took his hand in mine.

"Let's just hope this is not one of those snappy decisions where everything goes wrong…" Fang said smirking at me. "Don't worry I bet this bad feeling I have is nothing." He hugged me and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Now you guys have to just go along with what people tell you. Like whom your friends are what school you go to…" Jeb said then he mumbled. "For the older kids who you're dating." With that I froze and so did Fang and Iggy.

"What?" All three of us yelled at him. But it was too late he pulled a switch and everything went black.

The Next Morning… after Jeb knocked them all out.

I sat up fast, and looked around I was in a room I had seen before but could not remember where I saw it. I had just had the strangest dream; I and the flock were at the school. Then it hit me… none of that was a dream, it was real it really happened. I was just about to have a panic attack when my mom walked in.

"Alexis let's get moving." My mom said. "You're going to be late for school." I just looked at her like she was nuts…

"Umm, I'm not feeling very good, really bad headache… can I stay home?" I asked then groaned, just to be dramatic.

"Sure. But call Danny and have him bring the work for you." My mom said. Now that confused me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Danny… your boyfriend… wow now I know you're really sick." She came over and felt my forehead for a fever. I was in a state of shock; I just lay down with my mouth wide open. "Get some rest honey, I'm taking Ella to school then I'm off to work. See you around 5:00; Ella won't be home she's going to a friend's house. Love you." I heard the door shut then 4 minutes later I was running around the house panicking and looking for a phone. I was really freaked out. Ok calm down Max get a hold of yourself…

"… big mouth… stupid Jeb… why can't I keep my mouth shut…" I just mumbled to myself. Finally I found the home phone. Dang it. I can't remember Fang's or Nudge's number. That caused some very colorful language to flow from my mouth… but when I found my cell on the kitchen table I say a picture of Danny on my phone. I picked it up to get a better look. I gasped and my phone fell to the floor. That guy in the picture was the spitting image of Fang. I quickly picked up the phone and called Danny, on the second ring he picked up.

"Hey babe." I heard Danny say. Now I knew he was not Fang, Fang would not dare call me babe…

"Hey Danny, quick question." I said.

"Okay what is it?"

"Do you have a cousin or brother about our age?"

"Umm, you must mean Nick. He's my nephew; my sister had him when she was 15." Danny said. I was smiling from ear to ear.

"Do they live nearby?" I asked.

"Yeah 'bout 20 minutes away. Why?"

"Could you drive me there after school? I'm sick but…" I had to think of a good reason to go over there. "I really think I should learn more about you, like your family and junk."

"Um ok… I'll pick you up at 3:30."

"Okay that's perfect." I was excited, and that's to say the least. Then I thought of another flock member that lives nearby…

"Ok I'm at school, so love ya babe." He said then he hung up. I jumped up and down then ran upstairs to get ready.

Okay just for the sake of my story Max, her mom, and Ella don't live in Arizona… All the flock members live in Virginia or Washington… Thanks! Plz Keep reading and Reviewing!


	3. Reality

Fang's POV

"Nick get ready for school." I shot upright and looked around confused. Then reality set in. I quickly threw my shirt off and looked in the full length mirror that was hanging on the wall. I turned around and sure enough there weren't wings on my back. I ran down stairs and into the kitchen to see a woman I had never seen before. She looked to be about 30 years old. Then I remembered that Angel had told me that she was a teenage mom. She just looked at me. "Honey are you feeling ok? You look pale."

"Um actually I feel pretty sick." I said, my mom moved towards me and put her hand on my forehead checking for a fever. She nodded and looked at me.

"Go back to bed sweetie, you should get some rest." My mom said… man that was weird to say after 14 years of not having a mom.

"Thanks." I murmured walking back upstairs. 5 minutes later, I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Hey your Uncle just called… You remember Danny, him and his girlfriend are stopping by after school, is that okay." My mom said.

"Umm, I don't remember him." I said.

"You know he's about your age, he was born about 3 days after you." My mom said. "I have to run got to get to work… Love you!" Then she was out the door. After I ate breakfast I decided to go for a walk. I was about 3 miles from home and in the next neighborhood. When someone came out of nowhere and rammed into me.

Sorry for the shortness… hoping the other chapters won't be as short… Plz review!


	4. Coming Together

"FANG!" The girl who rammed me screamed. She hit me so hard that we both went sailing backwards and landed in someone's lawn. I hit my head hard enough that I saw stars. I shook my head out and stared at a face I had seen so many times. She was smiling like an idiot and was also sitting on my chest. I smirked at her, and her eyes were glowing at me.

"Hey Nudge." I coughed out.

"Oh My gosh! What are you doing here? I am so happy! I can't believe you are actually here, do you live here in my neighborhood? Where is the rest of the flock? I can't believe it! Hey! Do you go to my school? Of course you don't why would I ask that? Hey, hey, hey, hey, guess what? Okay no time for guessing… I really, really miss the flock… But my family is cool… the flock is better though!" Nudge squealed. She was smiling at me her curly hair being whipped around from the wind.

"Ok Nudge. I'm glad to see you too… just a quick question. Can you get off of me?" I said.

"Oh yeah of course." Nudge said. After she helped me up, she hugged me several times. Nudge giggled and squeezed me once more.

"Ok Nudge, I think you hugged me enough." I said putting my hands on her shoulders to keep her away from hugging me again. "How about we walk back to my place and hang there. By the way shouldn't you be in school?"

"Umm I kinda ditched… but I have not gone to school for 12 years and I was not about to start today. And besides it's a Friday, schools don't do anything on Friday. I mean I don't think they do… but how should I know I've never been." Nudge said. "But yeah I ditched."

"That's Max's girl." I said throwing my arm around her shoulders as we walked back to my house. I will admit it I was relived to find Nudge. I just hoped we could find everyone else before it was too late…


	5. Almost whole again

Danny would be picking me up any minute now… and apparently the normal me does not like wearing sweats or jeans. Nope just skirts and dresses… Great! I was in a hot pink tank-top and a black skirt. I put on a gold chain with a heart locket hanging on it. I put my hair into a side pony just as a car horn beeped. I looked out of my window and there was a red convertible in my driveway… joy this should be fun.

"Hey babe, you look good." Danny said.

"Hi… oh yeah thanks… by the way we need to stop by one of my friend's house before we go to your sisters." I said. He smiled and took my hand. After about 20 minutes of driving around we came to a house that looked familiar. I smiled.

"Is this the place?" Danny asked.

"Yep this is where Jeff lives." I said getting out of the car. I walked up to a door I had only seen 2 other times. "You can wait in the car."

"Okay babe." He said. I walked up to the door and knocked a couple times. A woman opened the door and smiled at me.

"Hi how can I help you?" She asked me.

"I'm here to see your son, Jeff… I'm a friend from school." I said smiling.

"Oh of course why don't you come in?" She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Let me get him… Jeff there is a young lady here to see you." Ig's mom said.

"Great a visitor…" I heard Iggy grumble… that's my Iggy.

"Oh don't get so excited it's only me." I said. At the sound of my voice Iggy came running down the stairs. Stopping in the middle of the stair case to look at me, he smiled and continued down the stairs. Iggy ran over to me and hugged me. Then I held his shoulders and pushed him back. My eyes were wide as I waved a hand in front of Iggy's face. His eyes followed my hand and I almost screamed. Then he took my hand and pulled it down.

"What was that for?" Iggy asked.

"You can see!" I squealed. He just smiled at me, and shook his head.

"So what are you doing here?" Iggy asked me.

"Oh right. Umm we need to go over to Fnick's house." I smiled.

"Um, Hey mom, Can I go with…" Iggy turned to look at me.

"Alexis." I said he looked at me and then turned to see his mom coming back into the room.

"Yeah… umm…Alexis…" Iggy said unsurely. His mom nodded and he thanked her, then we were on our way. I walked down the steps and then Iggy took my hand. I spun around and gave him a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"Quick question… is this how you always dress?" He asked pointing at my skirt, and then looked me up and down. "Because if so… I can see why Fang is dating you." I laughed and Iggy smiled.

"Yeah Iggy I fight erasers dressed like this, high heels and all." I said then hugged him. "You being able to see is going to be very interesting." Iggy laughed.

"Um…Is that Fang in the car?" Iggy asked.

"Umm not exactly… that's Fang's I mean Nick's Uncle… I'll explain later, let's just get to Fang's I mean Nick's house, and just so you know Danny is also my boyfriend." I said. Iggy shook his head trying hard to laugh. I climbed into the front seat and Iggy into the back.

"Hey I'm Jeff; you must be Alexis's boyfriend." Iggy said just to rub it in. Danny smirked.

"Oh sorry this is Danny and Danny this is Jeff. Jeff is a… old friend." I said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you Jeff; well let's get to my sister's house, she told Nick we would be there so he should be expecting us." Danny said as he flashed me a million dollar smile. Iggy snickered and I just rolled my eyes then looked out the window.

Okay this one is longer:) so Plz Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks so much!


	6. Nudge, Don't freak out

We pulled up into a drive way of a cute little house. It was two stories but still somehow small. Danny parked the car then got out.

"Here we are everybody out." Danny said smiling.

"Wow." Iggy said.

"Yep, so this is your sister?" I asked.

"How did you guess?" Danny said sarcastically. He walked up to the door and knocked. A young woman opened the door. She had black hair and dark brown eyes, not as dark as Fang's but still dark. She smiled warmly at us and gave Danny a big hug. She was like the exact opposite as Fang… how could this be the woman who gave birth to Fang. Iggy and I must have been thinking the same thing because we were looking at each other blankly.

"Danny, my little bro, how are you, oh and this must be your girlfriend." Danny's sister said.

"Hi I'm Alexis. Oh and this is my friend Jeff, Danny was kind enough to let him join us." I said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Nancy. Very nice to meet both of you, oh and Nick is in his room I think… he has a girl over, but I did not catch her name." Nancy said. Danny thanked his sister and we all walked upstairs to his room. Iggy elbowed me in the ribs when she said he had a girl over. I just rolled my eyes at him now that he can see it…

"Well this is Fang's room." I mumbled to Iggy. The room had dark black curtains, dark navy blue walls, and dark wooden floor. Iggy opened the closet that held black shirts of different styles. Iggy looked over his shoulder at me and I just shrugged.

"Well he's not in here." Iggy said loudly then lowered his voice. "Or he's invisible…" I smiled at Iggy then I heard someone groaning outside.

"I vote we check the backyard." I said.

"I second that." Iggy said. We walked outside and saw Fang sitting on a lawn chair rubbing his temples. Nudge was pacing back and forth mumbling to herself. Now I knew why Fang groaned she was digging a rut into the lawn, just mumbling super-fast. Nudge does that when she is scared. I walked right past Fang and to Nudge. He gave me a questioning look but I kept walking. I grabbed Nudge's shoulders and she looked at me.

"What are you complaining about?" I asked smiling.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed into my face. Then locked me into a deathly hug… I turned to face Fang and Iggy, then mouthed _help me. _Fang came running over with Ig on his tail. They untangled me from Nudge then Nudge was literally on top of Iggy. "YOU CAN SEE! OH MY GOOOOODDDDDNNNEEESSSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AFTER ALL THESES YEARS YOU ARE NOT BLIND!" I laughed and Fang looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… just admiring your cute little outfit, it's not every day I see you in a skirt." Fang said smugly. I just looked at him then slugged his arm playfully.

"Shut up… I had to wear this." I said.

"No one's forcing you" Fang said smirking.

"No but apparently the new normal me does not like jeans and sweats. No I like skirts and dresses." I said with a sigh.

"Well I like the look." Fang said, with a hint of a grin.

"Hey I'll be right back going to catch up with my sister." Danny said he waved to me and flashed his smile again. "See ya in a bit babe." I scowled and rolled my eyes when Danny turned around.

"Babe?" Nudge asked, she raised an eyebrow and I realized she was still sitting on Iggy.

"Yeah, why is he calling you babe?" Fang asked sarcastically… Fang knew he just wanted me to say it.

"Umm well… that's Danny, Fang's Uncle, our ride and my boyfriend." I said simply.

"I'm sorry I blanked out at Fang's uncle… someone tell me I heard that wrong." Nudge said confused.

"Nope you heard that right." Fang said. "My 'mom' (he put air quotes around mom) said he was coming by with his girlfriend."

"Yep…" I said and Nudge busted into laughter, she was literally rolling on the ground because she was laughing so hard. Iggy took it as an opportunity to stand up and dust himself off.

"Why is that so funny?" Fang asked, even though he knew he was going to regret it…

"It's funny cause you and Max are dating… but now Danny… your uncle is dating Max or I mean Alexis." Nudge said while she was laughing. I just rolled my eyes then someone had their hands over my eyes and I jumped. Nudge stopped laughing, and everyone else went quiet.

"Guess who?" Danny said.

"Oh, let me see… hmmm, is it Nick." I said just to mess with him. I heard Iggy snicker and Nudge started giggling. He moved his hands and I rolled my eyes. Danny walked in front of me with a confused look on his face… oh poor sap.

"What? Why would it be Nick?" Danny asked.

"I was just messing with you, jeez what happened to your sense of humor." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He just shook his head. When he turned around I closed on eye and pretended to strangle his neck. Nudge started laughing and Danny turned around. But I had my hands on my hips before he suspected anything.

"Okay…" Fang said. "On that note lets go up to my room and see if we can track done Ang, and Gaz." Fang turned to leave and Iggy trotted after him. Nudge came over to me with a worried expression on her face I took her hand and started walking with her to the house.

"What's up?" I said in a low whisper.

"What if we can't find them? What if something happened and they are all the way across the country? Or what if they are in like China or India or some other country? What if we never get to see their cute little blue eyes or fine blond hair ever again, I can't live without Angel and Gazzy?" Nudge did not even stop to breath and now she looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

Look at how long this chapter is! Now I better get some reviews! Thanks =)


	7. Angel

"Shhh, sweetie calm down, you need air. Breathe in and out. Good, now don't go and have a panic attack ok we need you here. Okay so breathe, good. Now you were not graphed with fish DNA you need oxygen." I said we had stopped in the kitchen while everyone else had gone up stairs. Nudge smiled a little. Then Fang's mom came in with the mail. She set down one of the fashion magazines Nudge just adores.

"Ooohhh that's the new one." She whispered in my ear, while tugging on my shirt.

"Um can we see this magazine?" I asked Fang's mom. She nodded her head and went back to baking. Nudge swiped the magazine and instantly opened it. What we found shocked both of us. We just stared at each other then back at the page. There was this girl on most of the pages that looked just like…

"Noooo flippin' way, that's you!" Nudge said in a loud whisper as we walked up the stairs. We looked through most of the pages and I have to say I looked good. Like on the swimsuit page I was in a bright blue bikini, I also modeled some skinny jeans that even I will admit looked pretty darn good on me, I also was modeling some underwear that I swear the guys will _**NOT**_ be looking at…

"Shhh, I know it is. I'm on a bunch of different pages, like the ones for jeans, bikinis, and uhhh we will not be showing the boys this last one…" I said. Nudge laughed, I was modeling some undergarments… The funny thing was I _NEVER_ posed for these pictures… Me and Nudge walked upstairs and into Fang's room.

"Knock, knock…" Nudge said as we walked in. "Guess what we found downstairs?"

"Nudge…" I hissed. She smiled at me.

"Whatcha' find?" Iggy asked. Nudge pointed to the Magazine I was holding.

"Wow Nudge so cool, you found a magazine!" Fang said sarcastically.

"Oh well then I guess you don't want to see Max modeling a bikini." Nudge said. I rolled my eyes when Fang and Iggy's eyebrows shot up to their hairline. Then Danny walked in and smirked at me. He turned around and I mouthed to Fang _He is driving me nuts! _ Fang just smirked at me.

"So show us the Magazine!" Iggy said sounding impatient. I threw the Magazine at them and they were all over it. Nudge could have been dying and they would not have even noticed…

"You guys only get to see it cause you have been blind for what the past 6 or 7 years." I said sitting on Fang's bed. But I really don't think they heard me… I had never seen two guys get sucked in so fast to a fashion magazine. Nudge and I just sat there.

"You know what Iggy?" Nudge said… no response. Nudge collapsed into a heap on the floor. "Help me, I'm dying…" Still no response… See I told ya so.

"Nudge just give it a break." I said lying down on Fang's bed. So for the next ten minutes no one said anything till my phone rang and we all jumped a little.

"Hello?" I said.

"M…m…max?" I heard a scared voice say into the phone. I jumped off of the bed and grabbed the Magazine from the boys.

"Hey!" Iggy said I gave him a shut up look.

"Angel?" I said worriedly and Nudge jumped up. Why was Angel crying? Where was Gazzy? A million questions started to race through my head.


	8. Help

_So super-duper sorry about how long it has taken to get this chapter up! I feel really bad, but it's not my fault. My computer crashed for a few days and then I had LOADS of Homework on my first week back from Christmas break… Hope everyone had a super fantastic Christmas! And You can blame my teachers for loading me with all that work): anyways here is the chapter!_

I was shaking by the time Danny walked back into the room.

"Hey babe." Danny said.

"SHUT UP!" Me and Fang snapped. Danny looked from me to Fang then just shrugged.

"Shhh sweetie, it's ok. What is the matter?" I said. I walked over to Fang and mouthed _something is wrong._

"Max… We… ne-ed… He-lp…" Angel said. She was crying harder now. I was trying (and Failing) to keep tears from falling from my eyes.

"Shush, sweetie. It's ok, is Gazzy there?" I asked.

"Ye-ah, He's ri…gh…t. He…er…" Angel said through tears.

"Okay thanks sweetie, don't worry I'll make it all better." I said with tears streaming down my face as I heard Angel whimper.

"Max?" A scared, shaking voice said… of course I knew all too well it was Gazzy trying to be brave for his little sister. Hearing his voice brought a weak smile to my lips.

"Hi Gasser, what's wrong? Why is Angel crying?" I asked. The flock was standing around me looking concerned.

"Max it's terrible! Our, our parents they are abusive! Our mom hit Angel so hard this morning it knocked her to the ground. Then when I stepped in to help her our father kicked me. They are the worst people ever. And Angel just managed to slip our father's phone from his pocket when he bent over to kick me again! We just called now, cause our parents left for the night, their leaving us here locked in the attic! We are both starving we had not eaten all day, they would not feed us. And Angel is bleeding." Gazzy said.

I was horrified and could not speak for a second.

"Wait she's bleeding?" I said my voice threatening to crack. More tears rolled down my cheeks as the flock looked at me. Nudge looked like she might faint, Iggy was freaky pale, and Fang was studying me, studying how I reacted and waiting for our next move.

"Yes, her head is bleeding. Our father was drinking all morning practicly then when they were getting ready to leave he shoved us upstairs and into the attic. Then when Angel asked 'where they were going?' he threw a beer bottle at her head. Only the end hit her forehead, and it cut her. Angel's head has not stopped bleeding." Gazzy said.

Ok now I was really mad.

"Okay Gazzy you need to listen to me carefully, I want you to look at her forehead and check for pieces of glass." I said.

"Okay let me look, umm no glass."

"Good, now tear a piece of your shirt off and fold it into a square, and make sure it's bigger than the cut."

"… Okay did that. Next."

"I need you to hold it to Angel's forehead, put enough pressure on the cut to help clot the blood."

"Okay I'm holding it on the cut, it's bleeding a lot."

"Yeah, head injures do bleed a lot… I should know." I said with a small sad smile as images flashed through my head of all the times I've had head injuries.

"Max I'm really freaking out." Gazzy said. I could hear the pain and suffering in his voice, I could also hear him trying to fight off tears. If something happened to those guys I would _never_ forgive myself.

"Gazzy don't worry." I said. "I will fix everything… actually not I… _We _will fix everything." I smiled at the gang. Nudge sat up a little straighter and Iggy had some color back to his face. Fang gave me a slight nod, I knew he agreed.

"Is there a plan?" Gaz asked. My smile grew wider.

I sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you. There is_ always_ a plan.


	9. Hopeless

Kinda a short chapter but just hold one, I will try to update more chapters so that's why they may be a little short. If you want longer chapters all you have to do is comment (: Thx!

"Yeah we know there's always a plan… but is there a good plan?" Gaz asked.

I coughed. "Are… are you doubting me?" I said putting a hand on my hips. Nudge and Iggy snickered and Danny just looked utterly confused. I heard Angel laugh and I could practically see Gazzy rolling his eyes through the phone.

"I do not doubt you… I would not dare do that; my butt would be kicked into next week." Gazzy said. I laughed.

"That's right!" I said.

"Ok so are you coming for us?"

"Uh, Duh!" I said. "We will set out ASAP." Nudge gave a solid nod. Fang gave Iggy a look and they both just shrugged.

"Ok… One small, tiny problem… we are locked in the attic; we have no idea where the heck we are, and that means you can't find us." Angel yelled.

"Uh did ya get that?" Gaz asked. Ok so maybe that could be a little setback…

"Don't worry… Ummmm do you guys think you could hang there till someone comes back, then Angel searches their mind for the address and then you tell me?" I asked.

"Yep this is what I would consider a BAD plan!" Gaz yelled into the phone.

"Okay, okay don't get your feathers in a bunch." I said a little flock humor… "Just let me think and no freaking out on me. Here how 'bout we just calm down and you pick the lock to get down stairs."

"Uh Max don't you think I would if I could!" Gazzy said. I heard Angel gasp, and my eyes grew about 2 sizes.

"Gaz we got to go they are back!" Angel hissed. I could hear the fear in her voice. I could almost see the bright red warm blood running down her beautiful heart shaped face. I practically chocked from trying to keep my tears from exploding out of my eyes.

"Max we will call when we can got to go." Gazzy whispered then nothing, just dead silence. I brought the phone away from my ear, feeling numb. I just dropped my head in my hands and cried my eyes out. It was the only thing I could do, sit here and cry. It was the only time in my life when I could not help one of my flock members. Angel and Gazzy our two youngest members just might be gone forever…


	10. Fax!

"Max?" Nudge's voice was small and hard to hear. I did not say anything just kept my head in my hands.

"Who the heck is Max?" Danny said standing up studying all of us. I stood up and wiped my tears off of my checks. I just stared at Danny.

"You know what I could freaking care less if you knew squat about me! But how 'bout you try to at least act like you care about me and the rest of my flo… I mean Friends… Okay?" I said, my voice slowly rising. Everyone was staring at me. Danny looked like he saw a ghost.

"Okay, Max let's go cool you off… Monique, and Jeff you guys hold down the fort." Fang mumbled as he put his hands on my shoulders and steered me down stairs.

"Alexis and I are going for a quick walk." Fang yelled over his shoulder as he shoved me out the door.

"What?" I said when we were down the street. "I was just about to tear him apart!"

"Yeah and that would go over so well." Fang said. I was freezing and Fang must have noticed because he took his leather jacket off and draped it over my shoulders.

"Thanks… Fang I'm really worried. What if I can't help them?" I said my voice threating to crack. Fang wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and cried. He let me; he knew I had to get it all out sooner or later.

"Max of course you can help them. You are Maximum Ride." Fang said. I smiled up at him. "You can do anything you set your mind too." Fang smiled then kissed me.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Danny yelled running up the road.

"Crap." I said pulling away from Fang.

It had to happen sooner or later…


	11. Hope

"What the heck is going on?" Danny said when he got to us. The Nudge and Iggy on his tail, they were both wide eyed.

"Nothing." I tried… Um Yeah no reaction what so ever. "Look, Okay. You don't know crap about me, Fang, Nudge or even Iggy. So you should just stay out of my way. Because the only reason that I did not break up with our sorry butt this morning is because I needed a ride. So I could track Fang down, okay." Danny did not say anything he just tried to punch Fang and failed. I caught his hand, twisted his arm behind his head and threated to pop his arm out of his socket. I then pushed him against the tree, my knee was in his chest just holding him against the tree. I smirked at him still holding his arm with one hand. Danny's face was white.

"You did not think she could do that could you?" Nudge said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"What is going on?" Danny coughed out. I just looked at him. I leaned closer to him and smiled my evil smile.

"Stay out of my way." I whispered. I let him go and he fell to the ground. I just stared at him then turned on my heels feeling stronger, healthier, and more determine then I had felt in days. The flock was on my tail and we left Danny there looking stupid. I turned to face my flock. I smiled at them and pulled Nudge into me.

"We are going to be okay aren't we?" Nudge whispered into shoulder.

"Yeah sweet heart we are all going to be fine." I said smiling at the guys and holding her close to me.

-Angel's POV-

"Ga-zzy, I'm, I'm sc-ar-ed." I said to Gazzy. We were sitting in a dark attic, the sun had set and we heard our so called parents leave over an hour ago. I was crying and Gazzy was walking around looking for a way out. He came over to sit by me. I hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh… Angel, calm down Max will be here… she will come and get us. I know she will, Max always comes to save us… whenever you or me are in trouble who always comes to help us?" Gazzy said as he comforted me.

"M... Max." I said.

"So she will be here soon." Gazzy said. I looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "Don't worry."

-Max's POV-

Danny had left soon after he got home. He had gotten in his car and he drove away. Yeah Thank God!

"Okay everyone. Now that I got Danny off of our backs. We need to locate Angel and Gazzy… and I have an idea about how to do that." I said.

"Oh fudge…" Nudge said.

"Hey don't freak out on me." I said. "Okay so as soon as they call we see if Angel got the address."

"That's your plan? That is one of your worse plans." Iggy said.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"Actually yes." Fang said.

Plz Review! Thanks!


	12. Really? Fang?

Hope you guys like:) and Please, Please review!

We were all stunned; Fang never came up with ideas. This idea can go either way…

"Ok so spill." I said to Fang. He looked at all of us, paused… then continued.

"So my mom works with this company that tries to help kids in need. So I'm thinking that she may know a thing or two about Angel and Gazzy." Fang said then ate some chips... We all just stared at him, Nudge's mouth was wide open, Iggy looked stunned, and I was at a loss of words. Nudge of course broke the silence.

"And how long have you been sitting on this?" Nudge hissed.

"Since this morning." Fang simply added. I saw the look in Nudge's eyes, saw her take in a deep breath and I had time to wrap my arms around her waist just as she pounced.

"You have been letting me lose my freaking mind all day when you knew how to get them back!" Nudge yelled. I was literally lying on top of her to keep her from strangling Fang.

"Nudge..." I said. "Nudge chill out before I have Iggy tie you up and drag you all the way back to Colorado." Nudge kicked and struggled against me.

"Iggy, Fang a little help here." I said. "Kinda wearing a skirt… See Nudge this is why you, Angel and I don't wear dresses or skirts." Iggy took Nudge's hands and Fang helped me off of Nudge just as my phone rang.


	13. Tracey who?

Ok I made this one a little longer, cause the last one was kinda short… anyways hope you guys enjoy and plz review!

We all went still, Nudge calmed down, Fang and Ig stared at me as I stood up and answered my cell.

"Hello?" I said.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN YOU BROKE UP WITH DANNY?" A Girl screamed at me. If I was not looking at Nudge I could have sworn it was her calling me.

"Who is it?" Nudge asked. I shrugged, because honestly I had no idea.

"Um who is this?" I said putting the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"You have got to be kidding me… are you on some kind of medication that you forgot to take? Because first I get a phone call from Danny saying you broke up with him. Now I call you to tell you how nuts you are and you have no freaking clue on how I am! What's up with you?" The girl who called me said…

"Um well I did break up with him… and I'm not on medication… and I still have no idea who the heck you are." I said while Fang, Iggy, and Nudge tried not to laugh.

"I'm TRACEY! Okay you have officially lost it; I'm coming to your house, because right now you need serious help!" Tracey said.

"Um well I'm not at home right now. I have to go… kinda in the middle of something big."

"Bigger than missing cheerleading practice…" Tracey started but could not finish because Iggy, Nudge, and even Fang busted into laughter. I was even laughing a little. "Alexis who else is there? Where are you?"

"Look ok I'll call you back… I have to go knock some heads together." I said. I hung the phone up and everyone else was still laughing. I smacked Fang and Iggy in the back of the head. And they all shut up.

"She cannot be serious. You are on the cheerleading team?" Iggy said. I looked at him and jumped on him. We flipped backwards and I sat on his chest holding his shoulders down so he could not move.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" I asked. He shook his head and we all calmed down. I climbed off of him and sat down next to Fang. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed, we were all exhausted. Our day had been so, so weird. I mean weirder than normal. I looked at half of my tired flock, now I wish I had never ever even brought up a life without wings.


	14. Can it be?

Sorry it took so long to get this up:/ I've been sick, had Pink eye… ugh not fun and the Doctor said it would be bad for me to be on the computer… So I will try to post 2 chapters tonight made sure to make this a longer one. Thx and Please review… let's try 3 reviews before I update

I had never felt so helpless in my entire life... We had made the decision to spend the night at Fang's house. I did not want him to have to drive us home then have to come get us in the morning. So Ig slept on the couch in Fang's room and Fang got his bed. Nudge and I were down the hall sharing the guest room. We were letting the guys get ready for bed, while we read some magazines that I was modeling in.

"This is cute." Nudge said pointing at a pair of silver high heels I was wearing.

"Ha, yeah like I would ever wear that in public much less in a fight." I said. Nudge laughed.

"Well apparently you did." Nudge said sarcastically.

"Yeah." I said a little confused. "How do you think they made it look like me?" Instantly both of us looked at "Me" and I almost screamed. Nudge and I looked at each other both of your mouths opened like an O.

"Hey, hey, hey" Iggy said and both of us jumped off the bed. Ig and Fang looked at each other.

"Well you too are a little jumpy." Fang said coming in and shutting the door. I just shoved the magazine in his face.

"Look at me reeeeaaaalllllllyyyyyy closely." I said through clenched teeth. Fang looked at it.

"What?" He said.

"Look at the hair." I said as my hands curled into fist around the magazine, my teeth getting so tight I thought they would pop out of my mouth. Fang squinted and looked at the hair. He suddenly jumped back and I knew he say it.

"It's… it's…" He looked up at me before he finished. "Maya." Iggy's eyes just about popped out of his skull. Nudge for once had nothing… nada, to say. I for one had a lot to say, and I mean a lot. Of course a lot of it was not, ummmm… acceptable for Nudge and even the guys to hear. I frowned and I could tell Fang, Iggy and Nudge were being very careful on what they said.

-Angel's POV-

"Gazzy, I feel kinda light headed." I said I was leaning up against the wall still holding a piece of Gazzy's shirt on my forehead. My head had never really come to a complete stop of the blood gushing and oozing.

"It's just from loss of blood." Gazzy said struggling over to me. When our so called "dad" came in and found us with his phone he was so ticked, he beat Gazzy and bruised his leg maybe all the way to the bone. We were both low on energy. You can take away a bird kids' wings but not their appetite.

"Ugh, do you think Max can find us without an address?" I asked knowing the answer already. We were bruised, cut, and bloody, I had no idea what Max would even do if she found us. I mean we were trapped in an attic for crying out loud! We did not have wings and what's the point of being able to read minds if there's no one's mind to read? Our parents were still gone, the last time they were back was just to get the phone and beat us some more.

Gazzy sighed. "I don't know Angel I really don't know." I was so depressed but I was so hungry and dehydrated I could not even cry. I was all out of tears and I think Gaz was too.


	15. Did someone say Road Trip?

Ok Thanks to all the people that added my story to their alert list But it would mean a bunch to me if you guys can Review! Let's shoot for 5 reviews on this chapter before I load a new chapter. Trust me I have it ready but I won't update till I get those reviews! Thanks Guys!

Fly on!

-Max's POV-

I sat straight up so fast that Nudge screamed and fell of the queen size bed we were sharing. Next we heard footsteps, by the time Fang and Ig got in the room I was broken down in tears and Nudge was still on the floor. Fang came over and sat next to me on the bed. Ig went over and helped Nudge off of the floor and onto a chair. She was shaking like a wet dog. Iggy draped his arms around her trying to comfort her. I did not mean to startle her; it was just my instincts kicking in. Fang had one hand in my hair smoothing it way from my face. Nudge started to calm down a bit but I could tell she was still a little shaken up. Fang pressed his lips against my head.

"Max." Fang whispered into my hair, still running his fingers through my semi-clean hair. "What happened?" I didn't answer him for a while. He put an arm around me and pulled me closer to his chest. Fang understood that I needed to calm down so he held me as I dried my tears.

"I saw them." I said quietly into Fang's shirt that was damp from my tears. Fang pulled me even closer and I looped my arms around his neck. He knew who I was talking about, that I saw Angel and Gazzy. He knew how I felt, Fang had my back and I knew he would do anything to help me get those kids back.

"Where did you see them?" Iggy asked. I sat up and dropped my arms off of Fang. I thought about it, stood up and for the first time since we left Colorado I smiled. A real smile not one of my fake ones that I give the kids. The only one that the fake smile does not fool is Fang… of course. So he saw that it was a real smile. Iggy and Nudge looked at me like I had finally lost it.

"Fang get your laptop, Nudge, Ig get our packs. We're going on a road trip." I said with that goofy smile.


	16. Sorry not an Update:

Ok sorry people but this is not an update… I'm still waiting on those 5 reviews on Chapter 15! How hard can reviewing my chapter be Just a quick little comment telling me what you thought of the chapter or even what you have thought of the story so far.

And thank you so much to…

Limegreen124 and TeamPiper… Thanks for the reviews feel great to know that people actually enjoy my stories And if you have reviewed on past chapters thanks for those too! Nice to know that people really read my stories! ;) Thanks for the reviews and please lets get those last three Reviews so I can update!

Don't you guys want to know what happens to Ang and Gaz? I mean come on people!  
>Ok thanks a bunch hopefully I can update soon3 Oh and if you comment you can message me for a quick look at the next chapter while waiting for the last 3 reviews!<p>

Luv you guys and thanks again to limegreen124 and teamPiper!

Fly on guys!

-Talia


	17. It's gonna be a loonnnggg Ride

"Max what exctly did you see in your vision?" Nudge asked for the tenth time. We were all in Fang's Car driving towards two little flightless birdkids. We were on a rescue mission . Fang and I were in the front, Nudge and Iggy in the back.

I sighed. "Nudge I told you I saw a house, with Ang, and Gaz, in the attic. Oh and I also saw you riding away on a unicorn." Iggy snickered than took a sip from his coke. Nudge punched him hard in the gut

"It's not funny!" she said as Ig chocked and then proceeded to spit his coke all over the back of my head. He was laughing so hard.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and spun to face him. "You did not just freakin do that!" I started swatting at him. Fang tugged on my arm with one of his hands and still driving with the other hand.

"Max sit your butt down!" Fang bellowed.

"Hey it's Nudge's fault." Ig shouted while Nudge screamed. "No it's not."

"I. Swear. You. Are. Going. To. Get. It." I said as Ig and I had a slap fight.

"Max sit now!" Fang said as he drove and tried to get me to sit down. We were all shouting at each other.

"Cops!" Nudge screamed over all of us. I spun around and was sitting with my seat belt on in 3 seconds flat. Fang had both hands on the wheel; Nudge and Ig were both sitting down with their seatbelts buckled. The police car drove by and we all let out a sigh.

"That was close." Fang said.

"Yeah." I said as Iggy said. "Yep"

I turned to look at the two of them. It was about 3 in the morning and we all looked super tired. Fang was still kinda alert but I was going to stay up just incase we needed to switch drivers. Not like Fang would get any sleep with my driving.

"Guys get some sleep. We've got a long way to go."

* * *

><p>3:30 a.m. on the road.<p>

Nudge laid her head on Iggy's lap, while Ig rested his head against the window. Now I know I have mentioned this before but driving is sooo Freaking slow!

There I just had to get that off my wings. (Ha-Ha)

Anyways, we were still driving, I was praying that Fang did not crash the car trying to get there. I knew he was doing his best to stay awake, because lets just face it I could not drive 10 feet with out crashing into something or someone.

3:35 a.m. on the road again...

"Fang are you sure we don't need to switch?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm good. Besides even if we switched I would not get any sleep with your driving." Fang said flashing me a smile that makes my head spin.

"Well Iggy could drive." I said smiling at the thought.

"Bet he would do a better job then you." Fang said smirking just to annoy me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, then stared out of the passangers window. Nudge mumbled in her sleep, Iggy kicked my seat, and Fang drove on. That is just about how it went for the next hour. It was actually kind of relaxing. But I knew it could not last nothing ever lasted. All good things must come to an end.

Well our end was crashing the car, having it flip upside down and Erasers... always Erasers.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll post again sometime soon!<p>

R&R!


	18. Sorry Not An update

Ok everyone... I know you all probably hate me right about now... but don't be sooooo harsh I've had a hard month or so from the last time I updated.

Ok so I've had a head injury. So I was not aloud to update or do anything on the computer or my ipod or anything really... So please forgive me...

But While I was sick I started a new story and I'm gonna post that as soon as I fix this story... I posted the wrong Chapter:( Please be nice as I fix all of the problems:)

Thank you! I love all of you:) My head injury is better so I'm gonna be postin:) Thanks for everything! I love all of my faithful reviewers!

Hope that you guys are still reading my stories:) While I'm working on this one check out some other stories!

Luv you all!

Fly on

-Talia!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay Maximum Ride Lovers! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Now If you have been reading this story I kinda messed I up a bit. So the chapter that was originally this one I changed. So go back and read the last chapter I posed before this one, everything will make more! But please forgive me I've had a head injury so I have not been thinking straight.<p>

I guess when things are 'Normal' they really aren't normal. Not in my life. Nudge was screaming bloody-freaking murder. Iggy was trying (and failing) to shut her up, and Fang and I were trying (also failing) to kick out the windshield.

"Nudge shut your pie-hole." I yelled over her. Iggy slammed both of his hands over her mouth and I prayed she would not burst all of our eardrums.

"We need to get out of the car!" Iggy said probably just to tick me off.

"No! Freaking! Duh!" I ground out as I kicked the windshield. Finally Fang and I kicked at the same time and it crashed open. Within seconds all four of us were out of the car. Fang was pounding the heck out of the erasers. Iggy was staring at the erasers probable in shock at just how scary they really looked. And Nudge was fighting an Eraser, quietly. Just as I was taking this lovely scene in some one pounded my back with their foot. I fell to the ground and spun my head to see who it was… Ari.

Of fudging course it just had to be Ari. Why?

Why does the world hate me! Why does this monster I'm forced to call a half-brother always show up on my door step at the worst time possible! Always sending me into a straight down nose dive with no wings to save me. I looked up into Ari's cold, scary, ugly, face. I had seen him die twice, so when he stared at me and grasped both of my legs in his arms. My blood went cold. Ari took off into their air going straight up.

"Fang!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I looked down and saw the other Erasers were gone and now they all just stared up at me with different scratches and bruises.

"Max" I saw Fang mouth as rage covered his face. Nudge had an expression of shocked, fear, and anger clouding her face and Iggy also looked scared and angry. I looked up at Ari as he dragged my butt up, up, up and I tried hard not to look down, down, down. The early morning sun was almost blinding as we flew higher. Ok I'll admit it fear was settling in my stomach.

I'm not scared of heights. No one is scared of heights they are scared of falling. Just like how people are scared of the dark, no they are really scared of the unknown. Think about that for a second… Then get back to the task at hand…

Ok back to my deadly status, Ari was carrying me up high into the sky, my wings are gone, my flock can't help, and I really have to pee… =Doom *sigh* Who ever thought that and day my doom, my ending would be the very same thing that once gave me so much joy? I mean the early morning sky that used to cradle me as I flew, would be the very same sky that shown behind me as I fell to my death, the last thing I will ever see, that beautiful sky.

I'll never see Angel's shining innocent 'looking' face, or Gazzy's messy blond hair, or Nudge's supermodel looks, or Iggy's light unseeing eyes, or Fang's heart stopping smile ever again. All because of you know wolf-boy likes to hold a grudge, and then you know my stupid wish…

My Wish.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!<p>

R&R!


	20. FAXY!

So sorry I have not gotten this up sooner! I've been focused on Memories my Newest story. And updating Danger, I have also had some serious writer's block, so I'm pretty disappointed in this chapter. As always please enjoy this chapter and please, for goodness sakes review! No one has been reviewing any of my stories! I'm kinda mad at over the _Three Hundred_ people who have read Danger. People how hard can it be to leave a 9 word review?

Sorry I had to get that out of the way… but seriously leave a review. I mean tell me if you think this is the worst story ever, or give some constructive criticism. Just say something! *Sigh* Now I'm all worked up and depressed, just read the stupid chapter… *grumble, grumble* but… I would like to thank…

Pjoperson! And whoever, HAHA I am TOO lazy to log in… I appreciate the reviews!

pjoperson- I really loved the reviews and I totally get where you are coming from. Yes she was totally OOC in that chapter but it will make sense later, I know I really hate those short chapters and are working on making them longer, Yes the timing about Angel and Gazzy's situation was kinda unrealistic. I thank you for the criticism, I know I need it Thanks again and this update is for you.

OK! Here is a FAXY chapter that only pjeperson deserves! Ok just kidding here ya go…

* * *

><p>Ok where did I leave off? Oh right…<p>

Ari was dragging my butt higher and higher. He just kept flying straight up, I mean 100 feet down I still would have died. What's the point of making my fall even longer? I wonder if it will be like the movies, you know how the person falling actually dies before they hit the ground. I hope it will be like that, I feel dying in the arms of the great orangey/red sky would be way better off than say, dying from the impact when you go splat on the ground.

"Man, you…weigh…a…ton!" Ari said, still flapping, still going up. I was so irrated, I just wanted him to drop me all ready.

"Well you know for a _bird_ girl the point was for me to _fly_ like a _bird!_ Not have a seven year old Eraser carry me while _he_ flew."

"Temper, temper, Max, you know I could drop you at any moment."

"Yeah?" I challenged him. "Go ahead, I dare you."

And with that Ari dropped me.

Wow if only I could have said that 1000 feet ago!

You know the saying… _My life just flashed right before my eyes_?

Yeah well when you are actually facing death straight on… your life really does flash before your eyes.

Hey I just speak from experience.

I could see it all so clearly, from the school, to Jeb saving us, to our house in Colorado, to Jeb disappearing, to my mac and cheese all over Fang's head.

To Angel being taken back to the school for the first time, the flock rushing to save her, from meeting my mom and Ella, to Anne Walker's house, from our little mini flock experience, to our fun and terrifying beach time, shoot I even saw our small trip to Disney World flash in front of me.

Soon I saw Fang, our first kiss, the time he left with the boys, when he kissed me on the dock, our first and only real date, and the time I kissed him on the submarine. Every kiss, every moment of everyday we were together.

Lastly images of flying flashed in front of me, my very first time flying, flying with the kids, flying with Fang, flying at super speed, every time I had ever flown flashed right before my eyes.

Now I felt like I was flying again, I opened my eyes to realize I was not falling anymore, I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough I saw my wings. My mouth opened with shock, I was so shocked I stopped flapping for a second. I started up again, recognizing the pattern, feeling my back muscles pull as my wings continued to pump. How? How did this happen? My wings _were_ gone; I know I was not imaging that. Even Fang's wings were gone. Oh my gosh! The flock, they must be worried sick.

I started to dive; I could not help but smile, once a bird kid… _always_ a bird kid! No matter what those scientists think, they can't take my wings! Ok so I was feeling kinda optimistic… but still come on it's the first time I've flown in… a long time. A few days is a long time when you've been flying for as long as I have.

-NUDGE'S POV-

A few minutes before Max was dropped…

"ZOMG! Fang what are we going to do? I can bearly see her anymore! If Ari drops her, it's all over we can't save her! Fang, Fang, FANG!" I screamed at Fang who was looking up all zoned out. I smacked his arm… hard.

"Geez, Nudge. Shut up, and let me think."

"Fang this is no time for thinking, this is a time for action." I gave up on Fang, and then turned to Iggy who was also looking up. Then I kicked his shin.

"Nudge! Man, what is the matter! I was watching Max."

"Iggy, watching is not going to help."

"Duh. I was just tracking them, if he does not drop-" Fang cut him off.

"Umm, Ig no need to worry about that." Fang said.

"What? Why no need to worry about that? Fang we should be- mphhph" Iggy's hand came over my mouth. I looked up, Max was falling towards us.

We stood and watched as she fell, I have no idea what Fang and Iggy would have down if she continued to fall. But thank the lord it did not come to that. I watched as Max snapped out her wings. I gasped, Iggy gaped at her, and Fang's eyes grew a little wider.

Ok… back up. What happened to the whole no wings? I was so confused and so many questions ran through my head. I was going to start asking away… but I remembered Iggy's hand was still clamped over my mouth. So using my big mouth, I bit him. It snapped him right out of his trance. Ig ripped his hand off of my mouth. He glared at me, but then returned his gaze upwards.

Sometimes I wanted to punch both of these guys in the gut.

I looked up too, Max was diving. I guessed she was coming down to tell us "Hey, I'm not dead!" yeah maybe not exactly like that. I smiled and reached up the back of my shirt… and no you sickos I did _not_ flash Fang and Iggy. Sad to say I did not find my wings on my back. I sighed; Fang noticed and looked at me, really just staring at me. I took my hand out of my shirt, and crossed my arms over my chest. I avoided Fang's glare at all cost. I guess I am just not in the mood to go at it with Fang. I looked and saw Max land on the ground. I smiled and ran up to her.

-MAX'S POV-

Nudge slammed into me hard, I held her. Realizing just how close I could have come to losing her. I squeezed her closer to me. Her hair was getting in my mouth, my back hurt from the sudden wings reappearing thing and my wings felt like they were on fire. But I ignored all of that and just enjoyed the fact that I was with three of my favorite people in the world. Nudge pulled away and I smiled at her. Next I ran over and jumped on Fang's back. it surprised him and both of us went down with a loud oof.

"Max." Fang wheezed. "Would you please get the heck off of my back?"

I laughed, Fang was faced down in the dirt and I was lying on top of him. I hopped off and ran over to hug Ig, while Fang got his act together. I wrapped my arms firmly around Iggy's neck and his arms around my waist. I pulled away from Ig when I heard Fang shifting from foot to foot, behind us. I smiled at him, and this time he was prepared for me to jump into his arms.

Fang held me close, and I enjoyed every minute of it. I was dying for some alone time with him. My arms were around his neck, his around my waist. I kissed his neck lightly and I felt him smile into my hair.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Nudge screamed at us. I pulled my head away and looked at her. She had her hands over her eyes. The way people do when they are all like 'I can't look!' and then they look through their fingers. Yep that is what Nudge was doing. Iggy snickered and it took all of my strength to not smack them both.

"Shut your face." I said, smiling. Nudge gasped, acting all dramatic and trying to wrap her head around the idea that I just told her to shut her face. But soon she was smiling too.

"Ok, what's the plan now? We are kinda carless, only Max has wings, and I am personally exhausted." Iggy said.

"I'm tired too." Nudge said.

"Yeah even I have to admit I'm ready to crash." I said thinking of what we could do. I was pondering the question when Fang pulled out my credit card. I smiled.

"Who's up for sleeping in a hotel?" I asked taking the card.

"Me!" Nudge said, throwing her hand up into the air.

"I second that!" Iggy said also raising his hand.

I looked at Fang, he nodded. Yep we all agreed, time to check into a hotel.

* * *

><p>We were all in the hotel, Nudge and I sharing one room. The boys next door, this way we could at least have our own bed. Our room connected through one door, so if something happened we could bust in on each other. Of course the guys also walked in while Nudge was in her bra. She screamed… really loud I might add, I opened my wings to cover her. They left and she put a shirt on.<p>

"Can we come in now?" Fang called from their room. I looked at Nudge, she was irritated at both of them. Crossing her arms she nodded.

"Yes!" I called. Fang and Iggy walked in. Ig was smirking; I smacked him upside the head.

"You guys want some Chinese food?" Ig asked us as he glared at me and rubbed his head.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" Nudge cheered up instantly. "I'll go with you." Nudge smiled and walked over and grabbed her sweater.

"Nudge you are in pajama pants." I said looking over her outfit. "And slipper-boots."

"Too bad, we won't be gone too long." Nudge walked to the door.

"Don't have too much fun!" Iggy called as he shut the door behind them.

Now it was just me and Fang. Oh boy, I could already feel my cheeks heating up. He smirked at me, probably noticing my cherry-red-checks. Fang walked towards me and took my hand pulling me onto the couch. I smiled at him and gladly let him.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked him already knowing his answer.

Fang did not answer me. He just cupped my check and pressed his lips to mine. I smiled as we kissed.

Why can't our whole lives be like this? I mean pure bliss.

I felt Fang's tongue, slide against my bottom lip, and if possible I smile widened. I gladly let his tongue enter. Fang's hands were around my waist, mine were tangled in his hair. I tilted my head trying to get closer to him, I seriously did not think we could get closer but I was determined to not even let air through. Fang's hands went up and down on my back; I felt chill-bumps all over my body. How did he do that to me? I could be a solid rock around an Eraser, but if you get Fang and me alone in a room I turn into lovesick goo. Fang pulled away and I wished he had not. I opened my eyes to see him smirking at me and I blushed. But I hardly think he noticed, his lips were on my neck within seconds. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this moment we had together. We slid sideways so now we were lying horizontal on the couch. Fang was in a push up position, so he did not crush me as we made ou- I mean kissed. Oh who am I kidding it was a total make-out session. The door opening pulled us both back to reality. I was on my back and tilted my head back to see the door, I silently swore. Fang who also looked at the door swore aloud.

Nudge and Ig were standing at the door; Nudge had a hand on her hip, and a bag of Chinese in her other arm, shaking her head slightly, mumbling to herself. Iggy was holding two bags of Chinese-takeout. Smiling like the perverted boy he is.

"I thought I told you guys not to have too much fun?" Ig said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I shoved Fang onto the floor, since he did not have enough common sense to get off of me. He landed on his back with a loud, oof.

"Ok you know what. Let's just eat before I completely lose my appetite." Nudge said walking in and setting the food down, she started opening cartons and digging in with chopsticks. I got off of the couch, and walked over. Nudge stopped, stared at me with some noodles hanging out of her mouth. She finished chewing, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Max?" Nudge asked me. I took a carton of beef and broccoli and a fork. (Chopsticks are waaay to slow.)

"Yep." I asked shoving a forkful of food in my mouth. (If I had chopsticks I could not do that. See?)

Nudge giggled, "Is that… a hicky?" Iggy burst into laughed. I dropped my fork and put a hand on my neck where she had pointed. My eyes wide, and glared at Fang, he just smirked. My face must have been tomato red.

Worst dinner conversation of my life.

* * *

><p>Ha-ha ok this was kinda a fluff chapter. But hey it was FAXY! I realized I had not really done a FAXY chapter. So yeah ya know, anyways hope you guys liked it. And I hope you guys Review! I would really appreciate it! And constructive criticism is welcomed! Love you guys!<p>

R&R!


	21. Finally together

**Hey I'm baaaaccckkkk! XD**

**Glad to see you are still sticking around and reading this story, even though I'm a terrible person and have not updated in like forever… I'm sorry.**

**But I know you all don't really care… but I wanted to tell you all that I'm on summer vacation **

**So yeah I know you all don't care about that… but that also means that updates will be coming sooner!**

**I'm planning on ending this story soon… I don't know I just don't feel like people are enjoying it or they are reading and not reviewing… and I'm just kinda drawing a blank on the plot and junk.**

**So maybe 2 or 3 more chapters… thanks to the people who have followed this story, and reviewed, and added this story to their update/favorites list, I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks again! Oh and please check out my poll on my profile!**

**So here is the next chapter of Max's Wish!**

* * *

><p>I was flying overhead, scoping out the area. We were looking for the house I had seen in my visionnightmare.

I was flying low over a neighborhood, there. I saw it; this house looked a lot like the one I saw in the dream thingy.

I smirked and flew at super speed back to the hotel we had stayed in.

I walked in and found my flock eating some pizza.

"Pizza for breakfast?" I asked coming in and locking the door behind me.

"Yep, Iggy did not wanna cook, so we ordered some pizza, you want some Max? ZOMG did you find them? Are they ok? Did you kick some butt? Ooohhh where are they?"

"Nudge chill… sure I'll have some pizza, yes, I'm not sure but I think so, not yet, and they are in some neighborhood, I'll take you there after we get our stuff together."

"Yay! I can't wait to get them back! It will be so good to see them again! I hope they are ok! Oh I bet Angel is gonna be so happy to see us, and Gazzy too! I can't wait!"

I grabbed some pizza, and ate quickly, Iggy and Nudge finished and Fang came into the room with all of our bags packed. I smiled at him remembering last night's dinner convocation. He smirked and came over to whisper in my ear.

"Your blushing." He said then walked off, I was so irritated but I tried to just brush it off.

It was his fault anyways; he was the one that gave me the freaking hicky!

"Ok guys the Neighborhood is within walking distance so we should get a move on and kick some butt and then get Ang and Gaz. K?" I said throwing my backpack over one shoulder and heading towards the door. They all nodded.

They followed my lead, and soon we were walking out of the hotel.

"Hey, hey, hey Max! Guess what? I'm thinking that when we get Angel and Gazzy it would be cool to go to the pool. Cause I can now wear a bikini without worrying about my wings showing!"

I rolled my eyes, but I did not want to crush her dreams.

"Maybe Nudge, but I'm pretty sure Fang and Iggy wanna go and get their wings back, and I'm thinking Ang and Gazzy will feel the same way. But if you really want you can get a bikini and then when we are all back to normal we can go to a beach somewhere and go swimming, in a bikini with no worries. If that makes you happy."

"Yay! Oh thanks Max, I think I will get a blue bikini, oh and then we can get you a red one-"

"Um no way, I won't be wearing a bikini anytime soon thank you very much."

"But Whhhhyyyyyyy? You would look so super-hot!"

"Nope, I don't do bikinis Nudge, they are just not my style."

"Well you looked really good in that bikini in the magazine!"

"Nudge, the answer is no. that is the one thing I will not budge on, no matter how big you can get your eyes."

We walked in silence the rest of the time. Not talking to each other, just walking. I actually liked the silence, it was a comfortable silence.

Fang came up next to me and took my hand. I turned to smile at him; he gave me a small half smile.

I looked at Nudge she just walked, keeping her eyes down, she looked like she was focusing hard about something.

Iggy walked next to her, taking in the scenery. That was the only thing I did not want to change, I was glad Ig could see. I knew he was enjoying it, and maybe if you gave him the option between wings and eyesight… I don't know which one he would pick.

He enjoys both so much; I mean I would hope that he would pick wings. I needed Iggy, I needed all of them. And if Iggy did not have wings he could not come with us.

Well I guess we will face that decision when we get to it, right now the focus was Angel and Gazzy.

We walked into a neighborhood, Iggy stopped dead in his tracks. We all turned to look at him, he had a finger against his lips… meaning shut-the-heck-up-I-hear-something.

Fang, Nudge and I watched Iggy, I did a quick 360 check, I did not see or hear anything… but that does not mean much. I turned back to Iggy and he mouthed something and it looked a lot like…

Angel.

I looked around quickly. Fang looked around too, with a hand over Nudge's mouth. Her eyes were about the size of dinner plates.

I mouthed back, where?

Iggy just shrugged then turned around; he motioned for us to follow. Fang removed his hand from Nudge's mouth and we were off.

* * *

><p>We stopped in front of a cute little house, the house from my nightmare.<p>

From the outside you would have never guessed there were two kids locked upstairs being abused.

It looked like any other little house in this cute quiet neighborhood.

This time I did hear it, it was a muffled cry. It sure did sound like Angel.

"Get off of her!" I heard what sounded like Gazzy yell. I turned to Fang quickly, hoping that he had gotten farther on the plan than I did.

"Well do you have a plan?" Nudge hissed next to me. I looked at her, and her eyes got bigger.

"You mean you don't have a plan?" Iggy whispered/screamed next to Nudge turning to look at me. I opened her mouth to say something, but Fang beat me too it… never thought I'd say that.

"I have a plan."

"Well get on with it!" I hissed.

"Ok, Nudge and Iggy you go knock on the door, keep them distracted, and use any kind of distraction you can think of. Max you and I will go over to the side of the house, we will get into the house, get upstairs and into the attic, then you will jump out of the window carrying one of them over to the next block, then come back for the other, I'll run back down stairs and out the back door, guys give us 15 minutes. Then we will all meet at that corner. Got it?"

We just looked at Fang for a second, I shook my head out a little clearing my head, I nodded and Nudge and Ig agreed.

Nudge went with Iggy to the front door, a tall man answered he looked kind of drunk… Fang and I ran to the side and found a window we could easily get into.

We broke in carefully, being careful to not get caught. We ran upstairs like the ninjas we are.

Yes, I do consider the flock ninjas!

We found a door at the top of a long staircase, I run up the stairs 2 at a time.

When Fang and I got to the top I knocked on the door. I heard two muffled voices talking to each other.

I whispered the code word Nudge, Angel, Total, and I came up with a while back.

"It's Max." I heard Angel whisper.

-ANGEL'S POV-

It was definitely Max, no one knows that code word except for her, Nudge, Total and I.

We did not even tell the boys.

Gazzy got up slowly; he walked up to the door and grasped the knob. He turned back to look at me, and I gave him a nod, saying that it was ok.

As soon as the door was halfway open Max had barged in and scooped Gazzy up into her arms.

Gazzy was crying into Max's shirt, she was smiling and holding back tears. Max looked up at me and I ran into her arms. Gaz and I were both crying hard.

I smiled over Max's shoulder at Fang. He gave me one of his half smiles.

I let go of Max and walked over to Fang I hugged him, and he picked me up.

"Ok guys." Fang whispered, "We have to get moving. Be quick about it."

"But how are we going to get out of here?" Gazzy said.

"Well I was just thinking we would jump out the window." Max said.

"What?" Gazzy and I said in union.

"Yeah come on guys, don't ya trust me?"

"Well I guess so…" Max picked up Gazzy and sure enough, she walked over to the window, opened it and jumped right out.

I ran over to the window, I smiled. So Max has her wings back… that makes one of us.

-MAX'S POV-

I carried Gazzy to the designated spot and dropped him off.

"Stay right there don't move!" I shouted at I flew back to the house.

I got outside of the window.

"Fang throw her!" I said.

Fang picked Angel up and tossed her out the window…

Don't worry I caught her. We flew back to the spot where I left Gazzy.

Thank God he was still there.

We waited there.

About 5 minutes later Iggy, Nudge, and Fang came running down the street.

"Angel! Gazzy!" Nudge yelled as she reached us. She pulled them both into a big bear hug.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok! We have had one heck of a hard time finding you! And then there was this jerk guy Danny, ugh he was so gross! Yeah and he was like Fang's cousin! Yeah anyways what made him so gross is he just kept checking Max out… eww it was like… eww. And then Max totally told him, and then we came here to find you guys and then Ari tried to kill Max but it did not work, and then Fang gave Max a hick-"

"Nudge." I said cutting her off, glaring at her.

"Oookkk… look I'm really tired, and Ang and I are starved." Gazzy said while Angel nodded eagerly.

"Ok, so how about we check into a hotel and get you guys some good food."

That was met by cheers all around.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter… it's almost the end of this story… please review!<strong>

**Oh and please check out my poll… and please check out my other stories! **

**Thanks people you guys have been great.**

**R&R!**


	22. On The road again

**Hey so I'm on a roll today! Updating Danger and this story! Yay!**

**Yeah be proud of me!**

**Oh and I would like to add, you people should check out Dreaming Of Your Life by Silverkiss-Iceheart**

**It's really good and I think you guys should check it out!**

**Ok so I'm just gonna get right to the story cause I don't have a lot to say…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Justin Bieber or Hannah Montana… basically all I own is the plot.**

* * *

><p>We checked into a hotel and now we were enjoying the wonders of room service. We were upstairs eating pizza, chicken, and cheese fries. Yum…<p>

The kitchen was probably running out of food by now, and Iggy and Gaz just ordered 6 milkshakes.

Angel was filling us in on how terrible her parents are, Nudge was going on and on about how she found Fang, and then how Iggy and I showed up on Fang's doorstep.

Basically she was telling Ang and Gaz what had happened to us since we all got together and going into extreme detail.

I rolled my eyes when she got to the part about me putting Danny in his place.

It was just like old times, us sitting around laughing and eating pounds and pounds of food.

"Ok guys." I said once everyone was done with their stories.

"We really have to think of a plan to get to Cali. We can't really fly, I don't want to take a plane, so that leaves a very long car ride."

"Max for us to drive to California that would mean we have a car." Nudge said, being the smarty pants she is.

"duh." Iggy said, "Max means we are going to steal-"

"We are not stealing anything."

"Ok fine we are going to "take" someone's car… is that better Max?" Iggy said with his air

"Iggy, can you see me rolling my eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I smirked at him.

"Max, you were saying…" Nudge said.

"Oh right… Ok as I was saying, if we drive there we will just be able to get back in… 3 days? Maybe, I don't know exactly, that is just an estimate."

"What… back up, you want me to be stuck in a car with Gazzy for the next 3 days? That is crazy! No way!" Nudge said shaking her head.

"Nudge I guess you will just have to deal with it. Gazzy don't let it rip, in the car understand?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah Max I'll try…"

"See Nudge, everything will be fine… then we can get our wings and never be forced to ride in a car ever again"

"Ok Max… I guess. As long as I get to choose the music in the car. I just love Selena Gomez, and Taylor Swift, and Ooohhh I just love Kelly Clarkson! They have amazing music!"

"Nudge, I get it you like a lot of different music." Angel said. Nudge just smiled.

"Ok guys so we head out in the morning. Go get in bed." I said being the wonderful, responsible leader I am. Everyone marched off to bed, the boys mumbled their goodnights and went to their room.

Fang came over and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him as he walked away.

Soon we were all settled down and ready for bed.

I mentally prepared myself for the long drive ahead.

Angel and I decided to share a bed and Nudge got her bed to herself… she won rock paper scissors.

Nudge and Angel went right to sleep.

I on the other hand was having a hard time.

I just kept thinking about what life may have been like if we did not have wings.

We would not have known each other. That was unthinkable, I loved the entire flock. We were a team, we did everything together.

Then my life would be boring, I mean going to school, then cheerleading, then home. Same thing every day. I mean my life now I have no idea what I will be doing the next day. It's always a surprise.

I knew now that my life was amazing, I got to experience thing people only dream about. I started to fall asleep, thankful that my family was together and for once kinda safe.

* * *

><p>"Let's go Nudge!" I yelled into the bathroom, Nudge had been in there for what felt like forever.<p>

We were behind schedule and it was irritating me.

Fang had gotten a van (don't ask how or where because I won't tell you) and was loading our stuff in the car.

Nudge walked out of the bathroom, and skipped out the door, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my backpack. Everyone was outside waiting for me, I was about to turn off the T.V. when a news story caught my attention.

Get this, we were on the news. Fang, Iggy, Nudge and I were on the news. I froze and looked at the t.v.

The preppy news lady was talking about us, our pictures were flashing across the screen.

"These 4 kids have gone missing in the past week. Alexis Martinez, Jeff King, Monique Jones, and Nicolas Maitland. They all lived in the same general area, and Alexis and Jeff are very good friends. Alexis was even dating Nicolas's cousin."

"Alexis has dirty blond hair and dark chocolate eyes. Jeff has strawberry blond hair and greyish blue eyes. Monique is African American; she has dark brown curly hair, and dark brown eyes. Nicolas has dark black hair and dark eyes. if you have seen any one of these kids please contact the police as soon as possible."

"Crap." I said, I ran all the way down stairs, and out of the building.

The kids were waiting for me in the car, I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Drive."

"Max what's wrong?" Nudge asked.

"Well we are now missing children."

"What?" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel said in union.

"Well Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and I are missing… I say it on a local news channel."

"So basically if someone sees us they will probably call the police." Nudge said.

"Umm… yes."

"Great, so now we have to stay out of everyone's way."

"Yep."

"So what's the plan?"

"Well we will just have to do what we do best… stay under the radar."

"Great, so I'm guessing I won't be getting that bikini any time soon?"

"Nudge. No."

Silence…. so sweet.

It's times like this that I enjoy the peace and quiet. We drove in silence for the longest time.

I was just hoping that we won't get stop by some cop.

But you know if we do we will just have Angel play puppet master.

I started to fall asleep it was still kind of early.

I figured Fang could handle the kids while I got some shut eye.

* * *

><p>I won't bore you with the details of the drive.<p>

Let's just say there was a lot of yelling, screaming, and singing.

Let's just say, when Gazzy started singing Hannah Montana's Best of Both Worlds… like Hannah Montana. Iggy, Fang and I were not thrilled.

But we were really annoyed when he started singing Baby by Justin Bieber.

"Gazzy enough with Bieber." Iggy moaned.

"Seriously can we have a minute of quiet?" Angel asked. "I mean between you singing and Nudge's thoughts I have a headache."

"What's wrong with my thoughts?"

"Nothing's wrong with them… they are just louder than normal"

"Well then." Nudge crossed her arms across her chest, and looked out the window.

"Guys I have an idea let's play the quiet game." Fang said from behind the wheel.

"Ugh. No you always win at that! It's no fair, I am always the first one out and you _always_ win." Nudge said turning her attention back to us and our convocation.

"Come on Nudge, let's play." Gazzy whined. "I'll stop singing."

"Fine we can play." Nudge grumbled.

"Ready, set, go." I said.

And we started playing. I turned around in my seat to look at Nudge.

She was bitting her bottom lip, both arms crossed over her chest and her foot thumping. We all just continued to be silent.

After 5 minutes Nudge looked like she was gonna explode. This will be the longest time she has lasted in our little quiet game.

"UGH! This is freaking impossible! I'm so done with this! Fang how do you do it? You are quiet pretty much all day. God I would freaking die." Nudge said.

Then Angel and Gazzy both started laughing.

"Nudge you are unbelievable." Gazzy said still laughing.

Nudge just glared at Angel and Gazzy.

The 3 of them are always the first ones out. Then normally Iggy, and then it's Fang and I.

I looked at Fang and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a challenge. I smirked and turned back to look at Iggy.

"Yeah I'm gonna get out now… I'm not gonna get involved with you two." Iggy said.

Then it was just Fang and I. we always do this, ever since we were little. It does not matter what game it is, it's always Fang and I going at it.

"Ooohhh Max is gonna beat Fangles." Iggy said, I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to piss Fang off, I also knew it would not work.

Fang just smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ooohhh yeah, Fang is gonna lose." Nudge said.

"Yep, there will be a new reigning champ." Gazzy added. They were all smirking, and trying not to laugh.

I was trying not to laugh. If they kept this up I will lose and then no doubt Fang's ego will get bigger.

So we drove the rest of the way in silence... Or at least Fang and I did.

We lasted the rest of the car ride, I constantly watched Fang out of the corner of my eye.

It was late, but one of our rules for the quiet game was no sleeping.

So the kids fell asleep and Fang and I continued to play.

Fang took my hand, he glanced at me and I could not help but smile.

We continued to play and drive.

I just hope we get to Cali, convince the school to fix us, and then be back to normal before anyone finuds us "missing" kids.

* * *

><p><strong>SO this is just kinda a fluffy chapter… but I'm just setting it up for the end… maybe 2 more chapters.<strong>

**The more reviews the sooner I'll update ;) thanks people!**


	23. Goodbye For Now

Hi everyone.

I know you all probably hate me, and I kinda hate myself for not updating… I really can't remember the last time I updated, wow that is sad.

Anyways, for the next 3 weeks I'm taking a break from Fanfiction… gonna be outta town, away from my computer. I'm really sorry, but I promise on July 18th (Or around that time) I'll be back with new chapters for all of my stories! So just sit tight till then.

Don't hate me, I just need a break.

I know I said "its summer now, faster updates!" But then this thing I called life got in my way, really sorry…

Hope you all enjoy reading my stories, and please review on them!

Luv all of my faithful readers, and reviewers!

Feel free to PM me if ya wanna…

Again I feel really crappy for making you all wait this long; I promise when I get back there will be new chapters on all of my stories.

Well goodbye for now…


	24. I'm Back!

**I'mmmmm baaaccckkkk! Ok so yeah you guys are probably really mad at me… but I'm not exactly sure why this did not post like almost two weeks ago. My computer has been having problems so I have to rewrite the chapters I thought posted but never did. So just hang tight while I throw my computer out of a window!**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Maximum Ride**

**Oh and Also I don't own One Direction… I really, really wish I did but sadly I don't:(**

**BREAKING NEWS: Only 4 more days till NEVERMORE! If you are as excited as I am about it please leave a review about what you thought of my story, or what you think of MR in general, or what you think will happen in Nevermore and then at the end of your review put #MaximumRideForever**

**Ok and I'll see how many I'll get, this is a fun thing I wanted to do:) Oh and if you have not checked out the 16 free chapters for Nevermore on the Maximum Ride website… well all I can say is… READ IT NOW!**

**So now on with my story…**

* * *

><p>Fang won… Fang won our stupid little quiet game. He always wins, so I should have seen it coming… but I was doing really well! I thought that maybe I could win for once, but nooooo. He could <em>never<em> let that happen.

I'm not even gonna talk about how he won, but I still think he cheated… ok so I don't know how he cheated but he did! Grrr.

"Maaaaaax," Nudge whines. "When are we gonna be there, I feel like I've been in this car for-ev-a"

I rolled my eyes; it has been about 2 days on the road, driving straight through. Fang and I switch off every once in a while. I'm considering letting Ig drive, when there are not as many people on the street.

Yeah Fang and I are not the best drivers but I think we are better around lots of cars than Iggy would be just because he has never driven before.

"I don't know Nudge; we will be there when we get there."

"Well it better be soon…" she grumbles. I turned around in my seat and gave her one look and she shut up.

I turned up the radio and immediately regretted it… What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction is on.

Nudge and Angel both squealed. Everyone else sighed.

"Turn it up!" Nudge shouts, Angel nods, saying they love this song is an understatement.

So I don't have _anything_ against these guys I actually really like One Direction, but this song is on the radio all of the time like really how many times can you play the same song. Nudge and Angel absolutely love them; they worship the ground One Direction walks on.

We have probably heard this one song by them about 20 times just this morning.

Nudge and Angel are singing at the top of their lungs, Gazzy is plugging his ears, and I can totally hear Iggy humming along.

I start laughing, "Sing it Iggy!"

Iggy starts to sing along, I laugh harder he is so out of tune, Gazzy starts singing in his normal voice.

Soon the song ends, and everyone calms down. Fang turns down the radio.

"Nudge, Angel I just want you guys to know, that I wake up in the middle of the night with this song in my head." Fang says. The girls just giggle.

"Hey, it's a very catchy song." I say looking at Fang.

Fang rolls his eyes, I smile.

"Yeah, One Direction rocks! I have watched all of their video diaries, I know _all _of their inside jokes. I mean they are British, well except Niall who is Irish, they are cute, and they have amazin' voices! What's not to love?! I mean if I had a British accent I'd never shut up!" Nudge says bouncing in her seat.

"You already don't shut up." I say, rolling my eyes. Everyone laughs and Nudge smiles, she knows it's true.

It was late afternoon, and I was getting hungry.

"Who wants to stop for lunch?"

"Me!" Gazzy yells in Nudge's voice. She smacks him.

"Actually lunch does sound like a good idea." Nudge adds.

So we stop for lunch!

* * *

><p>Well nothing interesting really happened during lunch, except the waitress was totally hitting on Fang, so I accidentally spilled my water on her. It was a total mistake, and I still think it's partly her fault. She grabbed a plate and I picked up my drink at the same time, her plate collided with my glass. And hey I did get pasta in my hair because of her.<p>

So no matter what Fang says it was a total accident and her fault. Yep that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Now we are back on the road, avoiding cops, on the run again… the only thing that I find totally ironic is the fact that instead of running away from the School, we are literally running straight to it.

I'm not totally sure about what will go down when we get there, but hey I'm hoping for the best.

Worst comes to worst we'll have to do some convincing, which normally means we may have to kick some furry Eraser butt.

Hey that's not too bad, I mean I've been itching for some action; things have just been a bit too quiet.

I think we are getting close to the school, the weather is bad, the sky is a greyish shade of blue, the car got quieter, we are the only ones on this road, and we just drove out of range for the radio station we were just listening to. Yep this is foreseeing our arrival to the school.

"Creepy." Nudge says, I agree. I look at Fang; I started driving after lunch, so Fang sat looking at the horizon.

"I think I've seen this in a horror movie before, a group of kids driving down a dirt road in the middle of a barren wasteland. Nothing for miles around, than all of a sudden they see an approaching dust storm…" Nudge starts, but is cut off by Angel.

"Like that?!" She says in a voice so quiet I hardly hear. We all look out the right side of the car and there is a cloud of dust approaching, I see maybe 3 trucks heading our way, with big trailers on the back kicking up the dust making it look like a dust storm.

"Nudge, what happens next?! What's in the dust cloud?" Gazzy asks panic starting to rise in his voice.

"Uhhh…" Nudge looks at me wide eyed. I can see her in my mirror.

"Hang on guys we got company!" I yell, slamming on the gas. Going about 70 miles, I press harder trying to get the car going as fast as possible. Out of nowhere a truck slams into our right side. It wasn't one of the 3 because this one did not have a trailer attached.

Nudge screams, Iggy and Gazzy yell startled, Fang's arms fly up to block his head as his window caves in, Angel cries out.

The car hit Angel's side straight on.

The van spins, we are all panicked. As soon as the car stops, I throw my door open and Iggy does the same, the doors on the right are so smashed they won't open. Everyone climbs out, except for Angel.

I climb into the car panicked, I unbuckle Angel, the impact from the crash has knocked her completely unconscious her head is bleeding, her right leg looks broken and her face and arms are pretty cut from broken glass. I'm guessing she has a concussion.

We are just lucky the impact did not kill her, being hit that hard going that fast would have probably killed most kids.

I get Angel out of the car holding her carefully; I take a look at the rest of my flock.

Fang has a cut on the right side of his head; his lip is split from flying glass. His right shoulder looks pretty dislocated. Nothing broken.

Nudge was sitting next to Angel when we crashed, she is cut up from head to toe, her arms are bleeding, and her jeans that have been cut from all of the broken glass, now have blood dripping on them from the cuts on her legs.

I notice that her shirt has been cut in the front straight across, right above her bellybutton, her shirt now soaking with blood her stomach has been cut.

Gazzy was sitting in the back of the van, next to the window but the truck hit towards the front, so other than a cut on his cheek he's ok.

Iggy sat in the back with Gazzy on the left side so he is pretty much unharmed. In fact he is in the best shape out of all of us.

I have a few bumps and bruises, a couple scratches but nothing major so that's good.

I'm worried about Angel though.

"Ig hand me my jacket." I say, I lay the jacket out on the ground, setting Angel down carefully.

"Max, you have the first aid kit?" Nudge asks.

"Umm yeah, in my pack, will you hand me it?"

"Here, Max." I take the pack from Nudge, before I work on Angel. I tell Nudge to lift up her shirt, I clean and bandage her cut on her stomach, and it's not deep.

"Thanks Max." I smile at her.

I wrap Angel's head to stop the bleeding, I don't have anything I can do for her leg, but I clean the rest of her cuts. I stand and walk over to Gazzy, cleaning the cut on his cheek. I look Iggy over.

"I'm good Max, take care of them. I'll look at Ang's leg." Ig says kneeling over Angel. I nod and go back to Nudge.

"Max it's just a couple cuts, I'll be ok." Nudge says bravely. I walk back to our crashed van and grab her bag, pulling out a new pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Fine but at least change into something that is not totally torn apart." Nudge takes the clothes and changes.

Walking over to Fang who is watching the horizon, I pull out some disinfecting stuff and bandages.

He turns to me, before he can protest I raise both eyebrows and give him a look that means you better just shut up and let me take care of you.

He gives in and sits down while I go to work, the kids are sitting on the ground, Iggy is still hovering over an unconscious Angel, Gazzy and Nudge are watching the horizon looking for trouble and whoever hit us.

I wet a washcloth I got from the hotel and give him it to suck on to help his lip, while I clean the cut on his head.

"Hey Fang what's over there?" I ask, when he turns to look, I pop his shoulder back into place.

He jumps and grabs his shoulder, looking at me.

"What the heck?" he says angrily.

"We were gonna have to pop it back in sooner or later." I say irritably.

"Well how about warning me next time."

"Fine."

I hear the all too familiar sound of screeching tires. The truck that hit us pulls up, the other 3 not far behind.

I run over and scoop Angel up, Fang comes over to joins the rest of us.

Ari comes out of the car that hit us, I scowl… I should have known.

Other Erasers come out of the trucks with trailers.

"Well hello, if it isn't the flightless bird kids, wow you guys look like you were hit by a bus. What happen get into a little accident? Well I guess I did not do my job right considering the little one is still alive." Ari says, smirking.

My blood is boiling, I'm ready to pound the heck out of Ari, but Fang beats me to it.

Before I even have a chance to react Fang and Ari are going at it. This is the last thing I want to happen considering all of the times they have almost fought to the death.

I look at the other Erasers coming at us, than I look to my flock, there's no other choice we will have to stick it out and fight.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter:)<strong>

**Well the more reviews the sooner I'll update, maybe 5 reviews on this chapter? That is a good number.**

**Remember the #MaximumRideForever if you can't wait for the end of the Maximum Ride series!**

**Thank you all for putting up with me and my dumb computer, hoping I won't have any more problems!**

**R&R!**


	25. The End?

**Hello one and all! I'm glad to be back on Fanfiction! I've had a rough couple of months, but I'm back and should be updating every Tuesday or Thursday. Just depending on the week. I hope you all have had a good start to school, mine has been tough, but I don't really wanna talk about it… **

**I've made you wait long enough for this chapter… again I'm sorry. No Hate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

><p>I carefully laid Angel down by the van, and made eye contact with Iggy. With that both of us sprang at full speed at the Erasers, Nudge and Gazzy fought by the van to make sure no one harmed Angel. There was a wall of fur standing between me and Fang, I know how tough Fang is, but I also know just how mean Ari is. I was moving on autopilot, dodging, kicking, punching, and repeat. Ok so maybe not that exact order every time, but you know what I mean.<p>

I caught sight of Iggy, he was fighting at full force, sweat dripping down his face, his nose was bleeding, he was fueled by anger.

Nudge and Gazzy both were staying strong; they stood guard around the van making sure no one harmed Angel.

I pounded another Eraser to the ground and moved towards Fang, every time I got close, another Eraser came to block me. I thought we were doing alright, considering we just got hit by a truck going 80 miles per hours. I knocked another out just when I heard Nudge cry out. I turned to see her doubled over, and groaning. Gazzy looked every pale, the Erasers standing around them were laughing, and one of their paws was dripping in blood. I looked closer and say that her hands were over her stomach, the same place that she had just been cut. I ran over and knocked the Eraser with blood on his paw to the ground, the others did not fight me. They took off running. When I got there Nudge's legs were shaking so bad she fell over, curling herself into a tight ball.

"Nudge? Nudge, can you hear me?" I cried out desperately. I pulled her knees away from her stomach gently.

She cried out in pain. Gazzy knelt beside me watching carefully.

"Gazzy what happened?" I asked, barely holding myself together.

"The… the Eraser he… he cut her with his claws, on the same place she was already hurt. He cut so deep… she lost so much blood so fast. I… I could not…" Gazzy broke off into sobs.

Nudge's hands were covered in her blood, her stomach continued to bleed. No amount of pressure that we put on it was helping.

I knew she was dying; I was just too scared to admit it.

"Max?" Nudge whispered.

"Shhh, sweetheart its ok everything is going to be ok."

"They won this time…" she said in a voice so weak it was barely audible. "They beat me."

Don't cry Max… Don't cry Max. I kept repeating this to myself.

"Max don't let them… win… you guys are stronger… than them…" Nudge's breath was labored; I knew these were the last words Nudge would ever speak.

"Max, I know you can save the world… I know you are better than them…"

I'm sure she had more to say, Nudge always has more to say. But her world faded into black, she was gone. I watched the light fade from her eyes; I slide my fingers across her eyelids to close them. And Nudge was gone, she was really gone.

Gazzy was balling next to me, I would have been to, but I have a job to do. I stood up and pulled Gazzy into me. I told him to stay put, and ran off to go help Iggy and Fang.

My job to protect my family, my job to keep them safe, and my job never ended. I never get a break, a day off or vacation. I work around the clock day and night, and still somehow I had failed Nudge. Tears swam in my eyes, but I would not let the dam break just yet.

I ran over to Iggy we were fighting when quicker than either one of us could comprehend a shot rang out, I reacted. Knocking the gun from the Eraser's hands, I had not even seen him pull it on us.

I turned around to see Iggy on the ground, a bullet in his chest. He was killed instantly. Him and Nudge, gone.

I heard an Eraser speak into his head piece. "Two dead, one unconscious, three still standing." I spotted him, and charged. I had him down in a couple quick swings. I was blinded by my pain and hate. I continued to knock them down but no matter what I did more came I had no idea where from but I was not going to stop. I kept up the fight for Nudge and Iggy. Finally I saw Fang and Ari. I ran towards them Fang had been holding his own this entire time. Ari saw me and swung at Fang; he grabbed Fang and threw him to the ground.

"Take another move Ride, and I'll kill him on the spot." Ari raised a gun. I froze, Ari just smirked. Fang spit some blood out of his mouth.

"Two gone already, I mean can't lose lover boy too, know can we?" My blood was boiling. "Don't worry about it too much Max, I mean maybe one day you'll wake up from this crazy dream."

With that he shot Fang, the bullet went through his head. Killing him on the spot, just like Ari said he would.

The weird thing is that I did not move, I did not make a sound, I continued to stand there captivated by Ari's words… crazy dream. They did not make since. For some reason these words stuck out in my head. I kept eye contact with Ari. The one who just murdered my best friend, finally the tears caught up with time. They fell down my cheeks, and onto my shirt. I turned and ran, I ran back to the van. Back to where I left Gazzy and Angel. Gazzy was fighting another Eraser.

"Max!" He yelled right before the Eraser twisted his paw around Gazzy's neck and broke his spine, killing yet another member of my flock. I ran up and killed the Eraser on the spot.

I bent down to Gazzy's body, but it disappeared before my eyes. I looked up at Nudge and her body to disappear. I was so confused, angry, and hurt.

Angel must have died from the car crash, because she was not breathing when I looked at her. Right before she vanished. Tears were streaking down my cheeks; I had nothing left for me here.

So when Ari and a team of Erasers came up behind me I turned to look at them. Surprised to see Ari actually upset about everything.

"What are you waiting for, you left nothing for me." I looked up at Ari practically begging him to end my life.

Ari looked like he wanted to say something to me but he did not, instead he raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

My world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>I guess that is it, the end to Max's Wish…<strong>

**Ha-ha yeah not… no there is one last chapter, but depending on how many reviews I get on this chapter determines when I'll post it! So get to it! Review; tell your friends, your dog, your neighbor, your grandma… I don't care who just tell them to read my story! :D please and thank you! Luv you all!**

**R&R!**


End file.
